


As The Dead Come Walking

by ChickenAlfrado



Category: Pewdiepie/Cryaotic - Fandom, pewdiecry
Genre: Badass Cry, Bite, Broarmy - Freeform, Cryaotic - Freeform, Death, Gore, M/M, Most definately Smut, PewdieCry - Freeform, Possible smut, Ryan Terry - Freeform, Short, Somewhat Badass Felix, Zombies, appocalypse, cry, pewdiepie - Freeform, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenAlfrado/pseuds/ChickenAlfrado
Summary: Sooooo, this will be a pewdiecry Zombie fic. Not much else to it.





	1. Outbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is the start. The whole begining to a shit show.

Pewdiepie felt the rumble of the landing plain, his hands gripped tightly onto the armrests. His eyes were crunched closed, he fought with himself, to just breath. Had he realized sooner that the plain had stopped moving, he wouldnt have had the person next to him elbow him in the side. 

"Your good man, get up." A man Felix didnt care to look at, squeezed infront of him, clearly annoyed. 

"Sorry." Pewds mumbled, standing and shakily collecting the bag he had stuffed into the over head storage. His hand instinctively clinged to his laptop bag. 

A vibration from his back pocket somehow frightened him. 

"Thank you for flying with international, the world wide Air transport company. You have arived in Miami, Florida. Enjoy your stay." Some flight attendant spoke on an inter com. Felix walked through the tunnel and made his way into the airport walking to the bag retreaval area. While waited for his suit case, he checked his phone. 

Cry had called, a few times, while Felix was collecting his things. He shouldnt have kept his phone silenced. Felix called him back, holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder as he grabbed the suitcase and started walking with it to a seat. He stopped, seeing a person walking up to him. This certain person held a sign that had a big blue "BRO?" written on cardboard. 

Felix felt himself smile, the last time he had seen Cry was 4 years ago. They were best friends, with a special love for video games that kept them together. 

"CRY!" Felix dropped his bag and laptop and left his suitcase standing. Cry ran towards Pewds his arms out streched. Felix welcomed him the same. Cry wrapped his arms around Felixs waist and Pewds threw his around the others neck. Cry even did a few spins as he lifted Felix. 

"Pewds, its been too long." Cry whispered in his dear friends ear, squeezing him one last time before letting him go. Surprisingly to Felix, he went and grabbed all of Felixs bags. 

"I got this bro" Cry easily walked beside Felix as he led the both of them to his own car. A black BMW. 

"So, I cleaned the spare bedroom in my apartment. Actually just finished it before i got here." Cry lifted the trunk, placing Pewds' things in carefully. Felix got into the passenger seat, a second latter Cry popped into the drivers seat. The american car design always left a weird mark on Felix. 

"Whatever, I wouldnt have minded the couch." Felix joked, pulling his phone from his pocket. 

"How about some music aye?" Cry turned on the radio and leaned back. Getting comfortable as he backed out of the parking space. 

**BANG**

A person crashed into the side of the car. Felix jumped and his phone landed in his lap, it was the guy who sat next to him on plain. Cry smashed the breaks and looked out of the passenger window, where the guy was sprawled out on the glass. He backed away and Cry took his chance to rip away from the person. Crys heart thumped heavily against his ribs. The noise had scared him and it was the last thing he was expecting. Though, they probably werent paying attention, that lifted a little bit of Crys worry. 

"Shit dude, do people always fly across windows in America?" Felix gasped, his hand on his chest as if he could slow his panic with his own hands. 

Cry had to laugh at the Swedes assumption. 

"Yeah, i guess you could say its normal." 

The both of them enjoyed the radio halfway to Crys place. Untill it stopped working at a red light. 

"Man, what the fuck else could happen today?" Cry smacked and pounded on the dashboard, the radio was still blaring the sound of static. Cry pushed the radio off and huffed. 

"Well, sorry, no more music. Were almost to my place. We passed the city part, so no more insanity." Cry shrugged rolling down his window and feeling the hot humid air as they waited for the red light to change. 

10 minuets latter with no movement and lierally no other cars around, Cry gets frustrated. He looks out the window, no cars at tbe light only them. 

The scene struck odd to Cry at first, but it was monday, noon. Nobody was off work yet and he didnt live in a very buisy area. Cry stepped on the gas and turned left, Felix leaned into the window. 

"Jesus jävla kristus!" Swedish words escaped Felix completly on accident. 

Cry was left laughing maniacly as he let go of the gas, easing his way towards his house. 

"What kind of sphycho driving skills got you your license?" Felix couldnt help but grip onto the safty handle. He found the sudden speed exhilarating, but completely unexpected. 

"Awesome skills." Cry loosened his grip on the steering wheel and let a land drop into his lap while the other calmly steered the vehicle. Cry patted his friends shoulder. "How was your flight?" 

"Honestly it was terrifying. But it always is." Felix sighed and smiled at Cry who took cautious and worryed glances off the road. Felix let his focus fall onto his phone. He was supposed to check in with Marzia in Italy visiting her parents. He had agreed to text when he landed. An urgent message, instead invaded his screen. 

**Apocalypic break out in Miami Florida. Get to safty. Lock your doors and stash up on food.**

**This is not fake. The government cannot get the situation under control. Virus warning.**

**Symtoms include;** **Eye discoloration,** **Loss of thought,** **Amnesia,** **Nausia, Hunger, Loss of sight. If you currently have these sympoms May God Be With You.**

Felix felt himself start to panic. This was a joke, a missunderstanding, a prank gone wrong. This must be. 

"Cry, check this out, " Felix began, but his sentance was never finished. 

Cry took his eyes away from the road, to look at whatever Felix wanted to show him. The car creeped closer and closer to a car Cry hadnt noticed stopped in the middle of the road. 

They had finally found out where all the cars had gone. Along with all the people. 

Cry slammed on the breaks, just in time to stop before ramming into the back of a white toyota. Felix was flung forward, he smashed his head against the airbag. It inflated and Felix was knocked out. Cry looked through the windshield seeing hundreds of cars just parked in the road. Even some people searching through those cars. He locked the doors and rolled up his window.

Cry unbuckled himself and crawled over the middle consol. He pulled Felixs shoulder back, sitting him up in the seat. A cut across Pewds temple, alarmed him. It reached from and inch away from his eye, to almost behind his ear. It bleed and ran down his cheek.

"Alright, alright. We're good, we're ok...Fuck" Cry breathed in heavily looking around his car for something to hold against his head. Without another option, Cry removed his shirt and tied it around Felixs' head. Cry checked his pulse, putting his ear to his chest. He checked his breathing, hearing the steady intake and exhale come from the Swede. 

"Pewds?" Cry yelled shaking Felixs unconcious body. No reaction. 

"Felix!" Cry yelled in the others face, staring intensly at the closed eyelids. A twitch. 

"Shit." Cry fell back into his own seat, glancing upon the phone unscathed laying in the window sheild. He read the text quickly in its place. His hand unintentionally raked through his hair. He had to get home. 

A person, or what used to be one, charged into the windshield. Cry screamed and turned his car into reverse trying to back out of the situation. The car did as it was directed, but metal scraping on concrete told him the car wasnt in that good of a shape.the person slid of the hood as Cry reversed down the street. The guy didnt give up, he came charging at the car once again. Somehow, Cry spun around and pressed his foot as hard as possible onto the gas, after turning the car into drive. In the side mirror he watched as the person fell out of view. Cry took a turn and went through neighbor hood after neighbor hood, finally reaching his home. Of all the streets he had ever driven down, the one he drove through just then was by far the eariest. Not because it was completely docile, but because he had never seen anything look so normal, within the midst of chaos. 

He parked in the driveway, as he would any other day. His seat belt flung from around his torso as he unbuckled himself. He sprinted to the other side and swung open the passenger door. Felix fell forwards and almost off the seat, if it werent for the seatbelt and Crys quick hold on the man, he wouldve fell face first into the concrete. Cry unbuckled Pewds and drug him out of the car, kicking the door closed behind him. He heaved Felix up more, eventually deciding to carry him bridal style. The keys in his hand were fumbled with until Cry droped them. He groaned, looking at Felix then bent down. His finger looped into the ring of his keys, he held the door key firmly. He unlocked the door and hurried in. He set Felix on the couch, lying him down. Cry walked back to the car in a rush, getting whatever he needed from the vehicle, along with Felixs stuff. He locked the car, just in case. The American finally walked back into his house, he shut and dead bolted the door. Cry ran around the house, closing cutains, blinds, windows, locking them. Lastly he locked his backdoor, looking out of the glass. Just above his fence line on his neighbors house he could see what looked like bloody hand prints. Something moved beyond that very fence. Cry shut the blinds making the house dark. None of the switched turned on lamps or lights. He remembered the regenerator in the basement.

Everyhouse on the street had one because of paranoid landowners. Cry ran down the stairs, pulling the start wire like a lawnmower. He had never used the machine, but it was obvious enough. 

The basement light flickered on. The power worked again. 

Getting back upstairs, he collected a firstaid kit from the bathroom and took it to Felixs side. Getting gauze and a cloth out to wrap around his head. 

"CRY WATCH OUT!" Felixs sudden outburst scared him off the floor and onto his feet. He looked behind him, to the sides, at the windows but nothing was wrong. He looked down at the Swede, finding him hyperventalating and bewildered. 

"Felix. Felix." Cry snapped infront of Felixs wandering eyes. "Bro, its cool, were in my house." 

"Read, read it. My phone, the warning." Felix seemed to freak out even more than we was a second ago. 

"I did, I read it." Cry whispered, making Felix chill out a bit. Pewds ran a hand through his blonde hair, breathing in and out evenly again. 

Nor Felix or Cry could comprehend the actual threat of this new virus. They had seen only the beginning, and the least of it. It was spreading wildly and quickly across the globe. Nobody knew where exactly it all started, but they knew there was no way to end it. 

The government was crashing down quickly, along with its dying people. Nobody had control over anything, and it was the first hour of it all that crumbled the united states and possibly the entire globe. 

Cry was sure he could protect Felix.

Felix wasnt sure that he could protect anything. 

 

 


	2. What next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adaptation to their new socioty

Felixs' Point of View

Pewds sat up on the couch, feeling terrifyed and anxtious, along with all the other feelings in corrolation. 

"So, what now? What the fuck do we do?" Felix huffed, staring into Crys eyes, that were staring back. 

"I have no clue man. Uh we played resident evil, we can figure it out." Cry tried reasoning, sitting cross legged infront of Pewds on the couch. Felix felt angered, at the way Cry passed a video game as reality. But the feeling vanished. How could he be mad? Its what he felt the world had come to. 

"Alright. Not exactly like that game but we played other games similar. We have to find some weapons or something." Felix smiled at his sentance. Of corse they would need weapons. Everyones basically dead now, its the dead or the survivors. 

"Thats not a problem, I bought that katana that 2B used in Neir. Just though it was cool. You can have the gun." Felix nodded, but halted once he realized Cry said gun. 

"Where did you get a gun? Why do you have one?" Felix questioned, feeling curious of the reasons. He never owned a gun. Nonetheless ever even held one. 

"I keep a gun just for emergencies. Ive shot it a couple of times at a shooting range. Ill teach you when we get the chance." Cry got up and retrieved the said items. Felix watched him exit the room, noticing he didnt have a shirt on. Then noticed that his shirt was next to him tainted with blood. 

Felix stood up, wabbling from a sudden dizziness that struck him. He wanted to follow Cry. Something about being alone in his living room possibly surrounded by dead people scared the shit out of him. He touched his forehead as he made his way towards where Cry dissapeared. The gauze that wrapped around his head felt soggy on the side. He figured it was some kind of injury inflicted from Cry crashing them. The first he saw of Cry was his rushed struggle to pull on another shirt. 

"Cry, whe-" Felix peeked into the bedroom, Cry was there immidiately as soon as he spoke but he shot his hand up to Felixs mouth. Felix, now in defence mode, wanted to shove Crys hand off of his face. 

"Shhh. Felix backup." Cry pushed Felix backwards gently. Felix let him. Cry grabbed the Katana he placed on the wall. Felix slowly, lead the way back into the livingroom. 

"Someone is walking around the house. I have to check. Before we wind up ether its dinner or it cash sorce." Cry whispered into Felixs ear. Felix felt adrenaline pump through his vains. With it, came fear. 

"Dont be afraid yet. I think i got this. Stay her-" 

"No way. Fuck that Im gonna follow you." Felix whispered harshly, staring at Cry with furrowed brows. Felix was scared. He was also worried. His friend was going head on into whatever was outside. If he needed help, Felix wouldnt be too useful inside. 

Cry held the sword tightly, looking from the door to Felix and back to the door. 

"Alright but dont use the gun yet. Its too loud. Grab my knife. Its on my dresser." Felix quickly skittered into Crys room and grabbed the wooden handled blade. As Felix opened the knife the blade was a shiny black. Such a pretty thing on something so ugly. Felix thought, starting to head back out of the room and just as fast as he had come in. 

"This one Cry?" Felix crept behind Cry and almost got stabbed. Felix felt like crying as sword was pushed towards his stomach. If he handnt backed away from Cry, he wouldve been a shishcabob. Backing away, made Felix trip and land on his ass. 

"S,s,sorry." Felix croaked, thinking about how quickly his life coulve ended just then. 

"Fuck." Cry spoke aloud, kneeling infront of  Felix on both knees, dropping the sword. 

"You scared me. I didnt mean to." Cry hooked his arms under Felixs shoulders. He pulled Felix up and hugged him, stuffing his face into Pewds' shoulder. Felix wrapped his arms around Crys neck instantly. In that moment Felix forgot about the waiting threat outside. 

"It was my fault." Felix spoke into Crys ear. Then only after, noticing Crys shaking figure. Felix pulled away from their hug and looked into Crys face. Tears were sliding down his cheek and he wouldnt meet Felixs eyes. 

"I couldve killed you. Just like that." 

"Yeah. Yeah you couldve. But im still here its alright. Im not even bleeding." Felix lifted his shirt and showed Cry his clean and unscathed stomach. 

Cry blinked quickly, like he was trying to clear his tears. He slid his hands from around Felix, resting them on his hips. He sat on his heels and stared at Felixs stomach. No blood. No marks. His head leaned forward and his forehead rested onto Felixs skin. 

A crashing noise from outback made Cry shoot up onto his feet. He held out his hand for Pewds to grab. As he pulled him up he grabbed the neglected sword. 

Felix found the blade he dropped, and gripped it tight. His mind was blurred by the events. Cry was so distraught. It reminded him of something he saw in Cry, a year ago, when his girlfriend broke up with him. His stomach still felt the warm essense of Crys forehead and even a few tears that slid from Crys eyes. This was no world for Felix. But if they were already in it, there was no choice. 

"Felix." His name grabbed his attention. Felix walked slowly to Cry, who stood by the door looking through the blinds. As he approached Cry moved back and nodded at whatever he saw through the glass. Felix took his place and saw what Cry had seen.

A large man, in overalls and a bloodied white Tshirt, was standing mere feet away. Its stomach apeared destroyed. Its organs spilling from its body reaching its feet. From its face dripped blood. His focus pointing to the sky. A jet was booming past. Felix stepped back, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to get the being while it was distracted. Cry saw the look on Felixs face. Cry opened the door and swung the katana out infront of him. Felix saw through a fury of blinds shading and letting in the sun. 

Blood streaked them as Cry struck. 

Felix pushed them back as he made his way outside. Cry was standing still, again shaking. A noise beside them drew Felix away from Cry. Another person. Cry didnt move yet, his head hung. 

This time the infected was already bounding toward them. 

"Cry move!" Felix managed to scream last second. Cry hadnt realized what was happening fast enough for Felix. He grapped Crys shoulder and peeled him back. The zombie ran forward and fell. This one had a gaping hole in its back. Felix jabbed the knife he had into the back of the things head. As it moved again, Felix mounted it. Stabbing repeatedly into the things skull. Even after it stopped moving Felix kept stabbing. Nothing but fear and anger pushing him on. 

"Ok Pewds. Ok. Its dead." Cry spoke standing at Felixs side, a hand on his back. Felix pulled the knife away for the last time and stumbled away from it. Huffing deeply in need of air, Felix goes back inside. Cry follows. 

"We have to baracade the doors." Cry sighed, standing up from the couch. Felix stood as well and helped Cry move the couch infront of the door. 

"Have you checked the news?" Felix wondered, wanting to take his mind off of his recent murder quickly. 

"No. We can try it after we do this." Cry blandly spoke, lifting the coffee table onto its side and bringing it infront of the back door. The dining room table blocked the back door as well. Windows were boarded up using old peices of wood in the attic. Crys room was the only space in the houde that didnt get touched outside of boarding up the window. 

 Felix sat on the ground infront of the TV. His hands occupied by a plate of scrambled eggs Cry cooked. He used his oven, good thing he used solar panels instead of an energy grid. 

Cry shared the same thing. A plate in his hand. The remote in the other.

Every channel they flipped through spewed massive amounts of urgent requests. Telling people to stay safe. But they were obviously just on a loop. One channel though only let music flow through the TV speakers. Cry kept the volume low, and layed down, scooting his emptied plate away from him. 

Felix copied Cry and stacked their plates on the ground.

"What do we do next?" Felix whispered, listening to the sounds of the music playing and waiting for Cry to respond.

Cry was silent still, but a small sniffle came from him. 

"I dont know Felix. I dont know what to do. I want to make sure my family is ok, I want to call all my friends, I want to keep you safe.. I just-" 

"Its ok Cry. We can get through this whole thing. Its gonna be ok." Felix interrupted, patting a hand on Crys shoulder. Cry smiled and took his eyes away from the ceiling, turning to look at Pewds.  

Tears fell from his eyes, and the smile appeared now fake. Pewds pulled Cry to him and gave him another hug. Cry sat on top of Felixs lap, but strangely felt comfortable and even comforted. He rested his head on Felixs shoulder, just letting whatever tainted his thoughts leak onto Pewds' shoulder. A growl and glass shattering made Cry jump. Felix pulled them both up and scrambled for Crys knife. Cry got his sword and ran to his room, getting the gun in his side drawer, dumping a case of bullets into his pocket. He tripped back to Pewds. The sorce of the crash and now loud growls came for the back door. Surprisingly though, because that door was double glassed. 

"Shit Cry theres a buncg of em!" Felix yelled over the growing volume of the crowd of Zombies gathering at the broken glass. The beings soon learned that glass cut through skin. But it seemed like they didnt care. The glass started falling to the ground. They stood there, watching. The first Zombie fell into the house. 


End file.
